yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr.Consequential
'First Name' Unknown 'Last Name' Unknown 'IMVU Name' NPC Teacher 'Nicknames' Mr.Consequential (given by students) 'Age' At least 48 Years old, but Doesn't age a bit. 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 230 lbs 'Blood type' O - 'Behaviour/Personality' Mr.Consequential is a....very ecentric man. He only cares about finding the truth, and if he cannot, he will throughly punish his students in the most embarassing and comical of ways, either phsyicall hitting them with frogs propllled out of a potato gun, or forcing them to hang out of the window by their undergarments, male or female. He is outgioing, and obssesed with women, life lessons, and all things asian culture. He even dresses the part to boot. He's never worn a single peice of modern day clothing, only old fashion kimmono's and casual fuedel era attire. Some beilive he's from the past, and was sent to the future to teach about the history of japan, and some beilive he's simpy an old man stuck to his ways. All can agree he's pretty cool, and usually always has the right mindset when giving advice or punishment. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' Lives in the woods of Districts 1 & 2 in a slef built wooden shack, with a bathouse, outhouse, and even a home built training course. 'Relationship' None, but is prone to women in their 20's and 30's. Crushing on Mrs. Cosmic. 'Occupation' Teacher for Kasihana HIgh School 'Fighting Style' Traditional Ninjutsu, Chinese Gong Fu, 5 style Fist, and Fist of The Seven Winds. 'Perks' 'Enhanced Condition' The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. All he does is teach, train, and meditate, aside form sleeping with random women in his free time, this man is a battle hermit, who loves to teach his students 'Abilities' Chakra Control Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is the comon "nin" hand sign. the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise. Normal chakra is a form of life energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" in order to perform special techniques. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing specific techniques which take an even high degree of chakra control/manipulation to perform. In short, Mr.Con can enhance himself, and preform almost inhuman like feats with his physical body, like stick to surfaces, and accelerate his own speed using chakra and the eight gates. 'Matter Transmutation' Through the usage of Chakra control and a high level of it, added training, Mr.Con is capable of transmuting matter into different forms. he is able to create and absorb matter and energy, shape, and rebuild it into anything of their choosing. This works by breaking down the item molecularly, and reconstructing it into something with a similar compound. Not to change the item complety into a new substance, but to reshape said substance into something else, with said material, or anything with said components inside of it. For example, Transmuting a Steel bar into a sword, or a spear. He can do this by simply claping his hands together, or depending on the size, a series of quick handsigns. *Mimic the material around you. *Shape matter around to create powerful weapons and armor. *Transform one form of matter into another. Ex: Transform a knife into a fork, spoon,etc 'Weapon of Choice' Traditional Kunai Knives, and Shuriken. Is prone to spears, which he'll usually keep mounted in his classroom, regardless of constant complaints from the faculty and staff. Usually he'll transmute something if it's needed. Allies/Enemies None for he views any and every person as an ally even if they wish harm on him. 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control Category:NPC Category:Teacher Category:Kasaihana High